Gaming Lovers
by Kire-no-Koibito
Summary: Yugi is upset after Yami leaves him. He wants to study in America and therefore decides to learn English by playing a MMORPG. But what happens when he meets a rather interesting player online? Puzzleshipping. Rated M temporarily.
1. Lvl 1 - Fateful meeting

**Gaming Lovers – Chapter 1: The Fateful Meeting.**

**A/N: This story is based off the online game "Perfect World". **

**I got the idea after meeting a friend's (whom I know in real life) character in the game.**

**Also, I am using the original Japanese names here.**

It has been a year since the ceremonial duel, a year since Yami left him, a year spent in grief. The teen sat on the bed in his room, looking up to his ceiling. Ever since the farewell he was trying to forget everything about his Yami and move on. He was going out with friends more often, played Duel Monsters only when a tournament occurred, just to keep his title of the Duelist King.

But that wasn't enough and so he decided to go to a university abroad, probably in America, to finally forget about the pharaoh. He would attend a business school and take over the game shop which his grandfather wanted him to do, maybe team up with Kaiba and even expand the shop. But to achieve that, he had to learn English and he couldn't get himself to just sit down and read books.

So he decided to ask Jounocchi, who was fairly good at English despite being too lazy for studying. Sure, he was afraid that his blonde friend would suggest watching porn in English or something like that. Maybe he just knew his friend too well already. He sighed and undressed, crawling under his blanket and hiding under it like in some kind of a cave. He felt safe like that, that was a technique he always used as a child when he was having nightmares.

The next morning, the teen opened his amethyst eyes and looked at the clock. It was 10 am already.

"I'M LATE!", Yugi screamed, jumping up and putting his clothes on before dashing downstairs. His grandfather was in the kitchen, making some coffee.

"Good morning, Yugi. What's with the rush? It's only 10 am.", the old man asked calmly, while his grandson continued the rush.

"I'm late for-", Yugi was about to say, but then face-palmed. "It's Sunday, right?"

"Good guess.", Sugoroku said with a small laugh. "Now, come here and have your breakfast, alright?"

The teen had told his grandfather about the plans to go to America to study, at which the old man smiled and nodded, suggesting to go to the university of his friend, Arthur Hawkins. It was a great idea, indeed. This way he would still have someone to support him if needed. But the overly-attached Rebecca could be a problem. Oh well. Maybe it was time for him to move on with his life and start dating a girl? With these thoughts he cleaned up the breakfast dishes, going upstairs and changing into his casual clothes. Then he pulled his cellphone out of the pocket and dialed Jounocchi's number.

"Hello? Yug'?", a familiar voice asked sleepily.

"Oh, did I wake you up? I am sorry. Well, I needed to ask you how you learn English...besides _the movies_."

"Online games. Try that. I'm going back to sleep, Yug'", the blonde gave the advice and yawned.

"Alright, thank you, sleep well.", the short teen said, ending the call and turning his computer on.

He searched various online games, sticking to RPGs that contained wizards and finally choosing a free to play game called "Perfect World international". He downloaded the client, signed up and updated the client, finally starting the game. The graphics looked pretty nice and the music was amazing and soon Yugi has also settled for the class he wanted to play: Cleric. It was a powerful healer class that was most suitable for aiding others. The clerics could resurrect, heal and buff other players, but also had a great magic attack if played properly. Despite being male, Yugi settled for a female character, finding the movements of male characters not graceful enough.

Now it was time for a nickname. Yugi tried the name "King-Of-Games", which was already taken. After that, he tried "Yugi", "Yugi-Ou" and "Heba", but all were already taken. He decided to go for something more complicated. Choosing his (second)favorite Egyptian king, he tried "Akhenaten" and it worked. Only after confirming the character name he noticed that he typed "Akhenatemu" and sighed. It was too late to fix that now and he didn't want to create a second character just to correct the typo. He started the game and quickly went through the quests and reached level 30 in just a day. That was when he saw a message in the world chat.

_King-Of-Games_: Need a cleric to res me in the Frostcovered grounds. Any res lvl is fine."

So that was the guy who had the name he wanted to have. Quickly, Yugi clicked on the nickname, sending a PM, which in perfect world was called "whisper".

To King-Of-Games you say: _Hey, invite me to the party, I'll res you._

The teen had to wait a bit and already had thought that the player was resurrected by someone else, when an exclamation mark blinked on his screen, indicating an important notice. Upon clicking on that, the Japanese boy smiled. It was the squad invitation. He eagerly accepted, flying over to the dungeon.

King-Of-Games whispers: _Thank you._

To King-Of-Games you say: _No problem. I will be there as soon as possible._

Then there was a silence between the two until the mysterious player said broke it by asking a rather interesting question.

King-Of-Games whispers: _Akhenatemu? So, you are devoted to Atemu? Because that is what the nickname means._

**So, this is the end of the chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Reviews aren't necessary, but are appreciated**


	2. Lvl 2 - The Crimson Eyes of the Pharaoh

**Gaming Lovers – Chapter 2: The crimson eyes of the pharaoh.**

**A/N: This story is based off the online game "Perfect World". **

**I got the idea after meeting a friend's (whom I know in real life) character in the game.**

**Also, I am using the original Japanese names here.**

To King-Of-Games you say: _You know the Egyptian language? That's a surprise._

King-Of-Games whispers: _Yeah, I do. Now, do you? Or did you type that by accident?_

To King-Of-Games you say: _A bit of both actually. I wanted to type 'Akhenaten' and only noticed the typo afterwards._

King-Of-Games whispers: _Oh, I see. It'd be funnier for me if you actually meant that you are devoted to Atemu._

Trying to ignore the comment, the teen typed _"I'm entering the dungeon. I just hope that it's clean and that I won't die on my way."_ The message was only rewarded by a chuckling monkey smiley, signalizing that no dangers awaited Yugi on his way. It didn't take long to find the mysterious player, even if the dungeon had a maze structure. He used his resurrection skill and as the player stood up, the teen decided to have a closer look at the person who had the name he wanted. It was a nicely tanned level 93 assassin with black hair which had red tips, crimson eyes and dressed in a blue coat, leather pants and boots. His own character was a rather fragile looking female with powder-white skin, rainbow hair and amethyst eyes, wearing the red-black level 30 armor. He refused paying real money to buy fashion and didn't want to spend the in-game money on that. He'd rather save up for some cool armor.

After a while of staring, he buffed the other and added him to the friend-list, hoping that the mysterious player would accept.

King-Of-Games whispers:_ I owe you. So, whenever you're in trouble, PM me._

With that, the other had accepted the add and turned to battle some monsters and Yugi left the squad, taking his leave. He decided to say 'goodbye' to the other first, though.

To King-Of-Games you say: _It's already late over here, so I'll be going to sleep. See you later!_

King-Of-Games whispers: _Late? Where are you from?_

Considering for a moment whether to tell it to the stranger or not, Yugi started typing.

To King-Of-Games you say: _Japan. You?_

King-Of-Games whispers: _I'm from Egypt. But I'm planning on moving to Japan, actually._

To King-Of-Games you say: _Well, if you are from Egypt, no wonder you can understand Egyptian. Well, then. Good night._

Without awaiting a reply,the teen logged off and smiled to himself. It was nice t talk to someone besides his friends and his grandfather again. He noticed he had spent a whole day just playing the game and eating and laughed, but he had told his grandfather he was studying English, which was true. He had only 5 more months till his graduation at Domino High School and until then, he needed to get better at English and write an application for the university.

Maybe his new friend online would help him. He could teach the other Japanese, if it was required.

Quickly going to sleep, he already was looking forward to seeing the assassin again. _The earlier you go to sleep, the earlier you wake up and can talk to him again_, the teen told himself, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next day in school, Yugi spoke with his friends abut the game excitedly and Anzu remarked:

"I never saw you that enthusiastic about something for a while now. I am glad you have found something that has caught your interest."

At the comment, Honda and Jounocchi both nodded in agreement. Even though the teen tried to give off a strong image, his friends have noticed that he was losing passion with everything. Everyone was sad at the teens taller look-alike's absence. But there was nothing they could do. Yami was destined to return to ancient Egypt. He didn't belong into the modern time-line. But it still hurt all of them to talk or think about the amazing times with the crimson-eyed Egyptian. Which is why they never made him the topic of their conversation. Rescuing them from their thoughts, the school bell rang and everyone quickly went to the classroom, not wanting to come late and get scolded. Luckily, they made it just in time and sat down at their desks just as Chouno-sensei entered the classroom. It was just another boring history lesson for most of the students, but for Yugi, it was heaven. They were talking about ancient Egypt. About the time where Atemu lives.

"The pharaoh of the time had crimson red eyes, which no regular human in that time had. Now...does anyone happen to know the name of the ancient ruler?", the teacher asked.

The whole class was silent and shook their heads, while Yugi raised a hand, indicating he knew the answer.

"Yes, Mutou-kun?", Chouno-sensei said.

The boy stood up and replied: "The name of the pharaoh who lived five thousand years ago is Atemu."

"That's right. The tales say that the pharaoh had given his throne to his closest adviser, priest Seth, before vanishing. No one knows why the young man had vanished or where he went to...", the teacher continued the lesson, while Yugi pondered.

_Didn't Atemu go back? I thought that he returned to Ancient Egypt to become the pharaoh again? Why is the history telling something different? _

These thoughts followed him for the rest of the school day, luckily, his absent-minded look went unnoticed by his friends. The teen was happy that he could head home now and hoped to meet a certain person online. Maybe he could help him out? He quickly said goodbye to his friends, dashing off towards his house. His grandfather seemed to be gone, probably to meet up with his friends. A small grin crept onto Yugi's lips and he went upstairs, turning his computer on and changing in the time it started up. He instantly started up the game and checked his friend list.

The nickname "King-Of-Games" lit up, indicating that the other was online. Just as the teen was about to write something, he got a message.

King-Of-Games whispers: _Hello there. Would you care to meet me in the plume city?_

It wasn't quite the usual greeting, but it made the teen smile again. He didn't want to make the assassin wait too long, so he typed a reply.

To King-Of-Games you say: _Hey. Sure, but why?_

King-Of-Games whispers: _Come here and find out._

Raising a delicate eyebrow, Yugi sighed and teleported to the city of the plume. He walked around in the city before finally finding the other. Deciding to fool around, he started running in circles around him.

King-Of-Games whispers: _Very cute, indeed. You're making me dizzy._

To King-Of-Games you say: _I just wanted to fool around, sorry. So, what's the matter?_

King-Of-Games whispers: _Could it be that your real gender is male? _

To King-Of-Games you say: _Yeah, how did you know?_

King-Of-Games whispers: _My crimson eyes see everything._

At this comment, Yugi couldn't help but widen his amethyst eyes and type with lightly shaking hands.

To King-Of-Games you say: _Stupid question...do you know anything about the pharaoh Atemu?_

He could almost hear the other player chuckle. There was a long silence before a reply finally appeared on Yugi's screen.

King-Of-Games whispers: _I'm not intending to sound like an arrogant jerk, but I know everything about him._

**End of chapter 2! **

**Reviews are very appreciated!**


	3. Lvl 3 - The promise

**Gaming Lovers – Chapter 3: The Promise.**

**Thank you for the kind reviews! I'm glad so many people like this fiction! ^^**

**A/N: This story is based off the online game "Perfect World". **

**I got the idea after meeting a friend's (whom I know in real life) character in the game.**

**Also, I am using the original Japanese names here.**

To King-Of-Games you say: _Well, then. Is it true that he just...mysteriously vanished?_

King-Of-Games whispers: _Would you like to believe that? _

The teen frowned. What kind of a reply was that? Was it some kind of a joke? He sighed, keeping his patience and replying.

To King-Of-Games you say: _What I want is the truth._

King-Of-Games whispers: _Very interesting, aibou._

That made Yugi freeze for a second. It couldn't be that Yami is back...could it? No, that was absurd. Nevertheless, it caught the teen's interest.

To King-Of-Games you say: _Did you call me 'aibou'?_

King-Of-Games whispers: _Yeah, doesn't that mean 'partner' in your language? I need to practice my Japanese._

To King-Of-Games you say: _That's right...wait. Are you shunning yet another question I asked?_

King-Of-Games whispers: _I'm sorry. It's fun teasing you. I shall ask you what I wanted later. For now, I will reply. Yes, the pharaoh did disappear and the only one to know the truth was priest Seth._

That made the teen gasp. So...Yami left him for Egypt just to disappear from there as well? What kind of logic was he following? Yugi combed his fingers through his hair in annoyance. Did his taller look-alike leave him just to get rid of him? Was he fed up with how weak his heart was? Did Yami just protect him to preserve his own soul? Tears of self-pity welled up in the teens eyes, but in order not to worry his online friend, he wrote a reply.

To King-Of-Games you say: _Thank you. Maybe we should learn more about each other and probably be friends? (I know that sounds stupid)_

King-Of-Games whispers: _No problem at all. And I also don't think it sounds stupid. I wanted to ask you something on that behalf anyway. _

To King-Of-Games you say: _I guess ask away then? :)_

King-Of-Games whispers:_ A rather strange question to begin with, but here I go. Are your eyes the same color in real life? _

To King-Of-Games you say:_ Not exactly the same. Mine are a bit darker. But yes. Why would you ask?_

King-Of-Games whispers: _Because I used to know a person who is Japanese and has the same eye color._

To King-Of-Games you say: _ Oh, I see...maybe I can help you search for the person? If you know which city you met them in or something? I might know a few people with such eyes in Domino._

King-Of-Games whispers: _Yes, I am searching for a person who is in Domino. Do you know anything about Duel Monsters?_

To King-Of-Games you say: _Yes. But I don't play often anymore._

King-Of-Games whispers: _Perfect. Then I am right about who you are, I think. You are the Duelist King Yugi Mutou, right?_

That was fast. This player really guessed everything about him with just few simple facts. He was really smart and observative. Yugi's mouth fell open and he stared at the screen for a few moments, before another message appeared.

King-Of-Games whispers: _I've been searching for you, Yugi. Which is also why I plan on moving to Japan._

The teen didn't know if to feel creeped out or honored. Maybe it was another duelist who wanted to beat the 'legendary Yugi Mutou' that the newspapers all over the world wrote about.

To King-Of-Games you say: _ I plan on moving to America in five months._

King-Of-Games whispers: _Hm...America? Why, if I may ask?_

It was weird. Something about that question made Yugi feel guilty. As if feeling how upset the other player was, Yugi sighed and typed a reply.

* * *

On the other side of the screen, a crimson-eyed, well tanned male sat, pulling his hair desperately. America? Wasn't that where that Anzu girl wanted to go? Oh and that clingy Rebecca was also there. He couldn't let them have his aibou. His dearest person, for whom he was ready to give up everything. He didn't even suspect meeting him in a game like that... He looked at his screen again, where a new message appeared.

Akhenatemu whispers: _I want to study business abroad_

To Akhenatemu you say: _Oh? Is there no business school in Japan?_

He knew the reply to that. And how he wanted to return to Japan right away and stop the amethyst-eyed boy. But he couldn't just yet. His spirit hasn't completely returned to his body, which is why he had to stay one more month near the pyramids, near to the place he was born. He had sacrificed his blood in the temple of Nekhbet, the patron Goddess of the pharaoh and Taweret, the Egyptian Goddess of Rebirth , just to be back again. Luckily for him, Isis and Marik have given him shelter until he was fully recovered. He still couldn't move his legs much, just the toes. He was just happy that it worked. In all his bliss, he _almost_ forgot to look at the screen.

Akhenatemu whispers: _Well, we do, but..uh...I think the American ones are better.._

To Akhenatemu you say: _Oh. I see...I really want to visit, but I wonder if my legs will heal in just five months. Can you promise me a thing?_

Akhenatemu whispers: _Depends on what it is and what is wrong with your legs?_

To Akhenatemu you say: _I'll tell you about my legs when we meet. Can you promise to wait with buying your tickets to America for as long as possible?_


	4. Lvl 4 - Sudden breakdown

**Gaming Lovers – Chapter 4: Sudden breakdown.**

**Thank you for the kind reviews! I'm glad so many people like this fiction! ^^**

**A/N: This story is based off the online game "Perfect World". **

**I got the idea after meeting a friend's (whom I know in real life) character in the game.**

**Also, I am using the original Japanese names here.**

Yugi stared at his screen for a while, not knowing how to reply. The whole situation was really just getting creepy. He didn't even know the other besides the fact that he was extremely smart and interested in the history of the pharaoh Atemu. But it wasn't enough, so he typed a simple reply, trying not to sound too offensive.

To King-Of-Games you say: _I can't promise anything that I most likely won't keep. It's not because I want to go as soon as possible. But if I buy the tickets 3 months earlier, they are cheaper._

There was a silence after that and soon after the assassin started to vanish. That meant only one thing: The other had logged off. It was painful to the Japanese teen, a feeling of guilt and sadness grew bigger in his heart, making him feel desperate, waiting for the other to come back on. He wanted to at least know his name. He wanted to learn more about the other player before he would promise such a thing. What if that was one of the people his grandfather had warned him about? Chasing naive people to make them come to a meet-up to kill them or something? A sigh left his thin delicate lips and he logged off, working on an essay for his finals. He was glad that one of his final exams was a History essay about the Ancient Egypt. His very favorite topic which he knew quite a lot about. He knew about the hygiene, the spices and fruits that the people ate, the gods they believed in and of course about the pharaoh Atemu who ruled Egypt 5000 years ago and about how his palace looked. Some people could see him as some kind of a time witness, for he even knew the habits of the pharaoh, what he was like and that he loved playing all kinds of games. Sure, if he would say that the pharaoh played Duel Monsters, nobody would believe him, but he could at least show the people the stone tablet that depicted the pharaoh and priest Seth in a combat.

He was really hard-working, for he finished half of the essay by the time he usually went to bed. So, he saved the file he had typed on and dressed into his pajamas before going downstairs to brush his teeth. He was pretty tired from studying and from having feelings of guilt because of the action he had pulled off online. He still hoped that the assassin had other reasons for logging off so suddenly, because if Yugi himself was the reason, then the teen would feel bad. Once again, he was caring too much about other people, especially seeing as he didn't know anything about the person behind the nickname "King-Of-Games". He brushed his teeth and went upstairs again, deciding to check his email before going to sleep. A notice of a new message popped up and Yugi opened the mail.

"Hey Yugi,

I am sorry for disappearing so suddenly, but a light sandstorm occurred, causing the internet connection to fade along with electricity. I had to wait till the storm is over, so it took me longer than 4 hours to message you. I'm sorry. And may I ask you what your reply to the promise I asked you about was? I didn't get the message.

Regards,

Y."

"Y? Is that the player's real name in a shortened form?", Yugi thought to himself before frowning and typing a reply. The whole situation was even more creepy than he suspected. But, through the sudden electricity breakdown in Egypt, the short male knew that King-Of-Games knew him too well for his liking. He knew that he lived in Domino, he knew his email address, he knew about his title as the Duelist King and he knew about his abroad study now as well.

"Hey Y.

It's alright, you can't do anything against the nature. Yet, I have to ask you about how you know my email address. Also, I think that it is slightly creepy that you know everything about me while you haven't even told me your name. I shall reply to the whole promise thing when I know you better and for that, I at least need to know where you have my email from."

The other had been was to polite. His way of writing an email was close to writing a letter to a city government. Especially with greeting words at the end. The only thing missing would be the signature.

That thought made Yugi grin a bit and he waited for a few minutes when another notice of a new email popped up.

"You know, Yugi...we both know each other better than you think. Also, we have met already. But, telling you my name would spoil the fun. I swear you will recognize me if I tell you my favorite Duel Monsters card or an even smaller detail. So, you will have to wait until we meet. I will come in one month. Wait for me."

The teen read through the mail and it had a familiar character to it, especially the demanding undertone in the last three words. It was way too familiar, but somehow, Yugi's mind screamed at him not to try and remember the owner of the undertone. The teen sighed and wrote a short reply.

"I'll wait. One month, two at most. I don't know why, but I trust you."


	5. Lvl 5: The waiting

**Gaming Lovers – Chapter 5: The waiting.**

**Thank you for the kind reviews! I'm glad so many people like this fiction! ^^**

**A/N: This story is based off the online game "Perfect World". **

**I got the idea after meeting a friend's (whom I know in real life) character in the game.**

**Also, I am using the original Japanese names here.**

Immediately after clicking "send", Yugi regretted it. What did he think when he promised a complete stranger who could have been a stalker or something to wait? It was crazy in every way. No matter how Yugi tried to approach the matter, he was about to slap himself in the face. He started whining and laid down onto his bed.

"Why did I do iiiiit? I think I need to consult Jounouchi about the whole matter...", the teen thought aloud, getting up to turn off his computer and to grab his cellphone, dialing his best friend's number.

-"'ello Yugi. What's up?"

-"I'm an idiot, so you need to help me!"

-"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Yugi had to explain everything from the beginning, but just got a laugh from his friend.

-"You really are an idiot. I think I know who that mysterious player is. Yet, even I won't tell you anything. I can tell you that if I am right, it's safe to trust him. Though the chance is small, I believe I'm right."

-"But what if you are wrong? I an nervous"

-"Yug', you have one month before he arrives, right? You just ask him when exactly he will come, and I shall come to you and wait for him. You know I am good with fights, right? So, no panic."

-"Alright...thanks Jounouchi...I am sorry for bothering you all the time."

After saying that, Yugi had to chuckle a little. Indeed, after his best friend's soothing words, he felt at ease.

-"No problem, Yugi. If you need anything, call me. I will be studying for the final exams, even if it probably won't do much. See ya!"

-"Yeah, thank you, later!"

After the call, the teen smiled happily and laid on his bed for another half an hour before deciding that studying for the exams would actually be good if he wanted to go abroad. His Major exam subjects were English, Math, History, Economy and Japanese, so he had to focus on those. The last time the results of the tests were out, he only got the place 356 in the whole school, which was in the lower area of average. It was hard for the teen to focus on school while the Egyptian spirit was still inhabiting him, because at that time, every day was an adventure, every day was a struggle of life and death. This had also caused Yugi to miss out a lot at school. His mother wasn't fond of that development, for she wanted her son to become a lawyer, like her husband.

Yugi didn't want to be one, for his father never returned home. He was always working. He didn't see his mother much either, when he did, she was complaining about how he should use the concentration he had while playing card games to get better at school. All of these thoughts made the teen smile. Soon he would be studying business and soon he will be able to help his grandfather, who always had been the nicest person Yugi knew. Especially because of that kindness, thinking of his grandfather now made the teen sad. He knew that the old man grew sicker with each day, he knew that Sugoroku wouldn't be able to hang on much longer if he continued working that much.

Sighing at this thought, Yugi was determined to go to his abroad study as soon as possible. But he also couldn't break the promise he made with the unknown player. So, Yugi decided to spend the month by studying intensively and by playing the online game from time to time. He went downstairs, made himself some snacks before going back up and opening the "Math trainer" book.

As always, he went with his slightly childish but effective studying method: He solved an equation in the book and if he solved it right, he took one of the snacks and ate it. It was a reward or punishment system. If he solved an equation wrong, he would search for the mistake, correct it and then solve two more equations of the same sort.

It might be time-consuming, but it worked. Before dinner he managed to solve all the equations in the chapter he started with. Feeling proud of himself, he went downstairs and started to cook dinner. He wanted to help his grandpa as much as possible as long as he was still around. Yet, he also knew that his grandfather was a strong man that insisted on his own independence, which sometimes made it hard to help him.

Yugi always prepared dinner and lunch, but it became harder for him to do so with every day that passed due to his nerves getting the better of him. Already after five days, the teen started a countdown, being more and more nervous every morning. He was frightened, excited and curious at the same time. He had already marked the day that the Egyptian had told him he'd arrive on in the calendar and asked Jounouchi to sleep over at his place one day before that. Even though his best friend laughed at the panic that Yugi was in, he had agreed to stay until the person arrived. The days had passed quickly with all the exam studies and the chores and the gaming and that was also terrifying the teen. The days seemed short and Yugi still didn't know what he had to prepare for the visitor from Egypt. After multiple asking, the mysterious player still said he didn't need anything special as long as Yugi would promise to let him talk and explain why he had come. And the amethyst-eyed teen didn't see anything wrong with that, so he promised that too.

* * *

As the last day before the arrival came and Jounouchi arrived at the short teen's place. The first thing the blonde had asked was: "If I am right about who it is, can I punch him in the face?", which completely confused the shorter teen.

"So, you are still telling me I shouldn't be afraid of the person but you want to punch them in the face?", he asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah. You'll see why. But for this I have to be right. I mean, come on, it might as well be Marik or something."

At that Yugi nodded, but he knew it couldn't be Marik. Marik wouldn't call himself King-Of-Games. Neither would he make such a mystery out of who he was. It was certain that someone else was behind the nickname King-Of-Games. But he decided to set that matter aside because the more he would think about it, the more nervous he would become. And he had to sleep tonight...

All of sudden, there was a knock on the door, which surprised the teen. The mail delivery time was over for today, his grandfather was home and Jounouchi has also arrived. Could it be that the Egyptian arrived one day too early? The amethyst-eyed teen went to open the door, but his blonde friend stopped him.

"Let me check if it _is_ your guest. It might be a burglar who uses trusting people like you to get money.", the taller of the two explained before opening the door a little and peeking through the slit.

"Yug', it's your guest and I was right about him."

By saying that he was right, the blonde looked really shocked. Anger, sadness and happiness were all over the boy's face. Carefully, Yugi approached the door and glanced at the visitor. It was one of the most shocking moments he had ever experienced.

There was Yami. He was really standing there, right in front of his door. He had a crutch to support his walk, but he was alive. He was right there with the Millenium Puzzle around his neck and that made the short teen happy, angry and sad as well, just like his best friend. Neither of the three spoke until Yami broke the silence with a sad smile.

"Hello, aibou, Jounouchi-kun. Can I come in?"


End file.
